Mirror
by Ninjabelle
Summary: You make a beautiful whore. And I might just fall in love, tonight. You sway your hips and close your eyes, just the right way. And I might just have to remind you, in the morning, that this is not who you truly are. You're lying. BakuraMalik somewhat AU.


**A/N**

You know, lately the idea of Malik or Mariku as a whore/stripper/dancer won't leave my mind...

Stories are in progress, longer one-shots are worked on BUT somehow this came spilling from my fingertips right on the keyboard this very evening.

Short, why yes. Strangely AU? Indeed. Malik's _almost_ a girl. It suits him.

Bakura's POV, obviously. Now read and enjoy and bitch about wanting more.

* * *

><p><em>You're saying that's ok, hey baby do as you please <em>  
><em>I have the stuff that you want, I am the thing that you need<em>  
><em>She looked me deep in the eyes, she's touching me so to start<em>  
><em>She says there's no turning back<em>  
><em>She trapped me in her heart<em>

* * *

><p>You make a beautiful whore. And I might just fall in love, tonight.<p>

You sway your hips and close your eyes, just the right way. And I might just have to remind you, in the morning, that this is not who you truly are.

You're lying.

But even so, just like this we fit so brilliantly. The contrast is unforgiving, but beautiful. So are you.

You'll hate me in the morning, you only love me now. Though it's superficial and lingers only on the surface, it's satisfying. Especially for me, you know the way I love your lies.

You moan and scream, the sounds echo off the empty walls and fill my ears, I can't stop. Neither can you, though you pretend to have had enough the moment your body unlocks itself from mine. But you stay, until early morning, or late at night when the moon is barely shining but the streets still dark.

Do you need a reminder? A mirror to your face, so you won't forget. Hate and anger only ever cover sadness, that which breaks the heart is only inflicted upon oneself. You'll come to realize one day, and maybe you'll be truly free from then.

Still, tonight...

You make a beautiful whore.

I run my fingers over your thigh before we exit the car, and watch you balance on those high heels as you swiftly climb the stairs to the door. The keys, the lock... it only takes a second and we're shield from the world once more. Your arms find their way around my neck, lips pressed right under my ear.

Such lewd words, whispered with venomous intentions, barely noticeable. You truly despise the act as much as you long for it. So conflicting.

My hand finds the string that straps the cloth tightly to your chest, and as I pull you sigh. Better? Or worse...

You lay down, oh so aware of my every single movement, the way my eyes keep seeking yours, the way I grin as you avoid them, time and time again.

Do it already... Maybe I will. But there's time. You won't run, never will. This is your punishment, or so you believe. I find it amusing, the effort you put into denying. Wouldn't you stop lying, only now...

Your thighs open, always open and the kisses I press to them leave you breathless. As though we're almost lovers. Star struck lovers. Don't you know what happens to those...

I whisper your name, you hiss mine in return. We give and take, but not too much. But still I could get used to this, and still you'll hate me in the morning.

I had known you possessed a side like this the moment I saw your face, with such looks come problematic scenarios, though back then I don't believe you ever realized. With only one thing on your mind, and our partnership simply a cover, hiding the fact that I was only your pawn.

Oh but you were mine as well... and we both tasted defeat, humiliation beyond comprehensible. And we survived. Made it through... and now you and I are one and the same.

Mirror.

I'll be your mirror. Whatever you deny, I'll resemble. What which you curse, I'll cherish and reflect. As you laugh, I'll cry. What you need, deep down, I am.

Deny as you wish, lie to your heart's content. Use me for all I'm worth. Drain me and destroy me. But let me.

Let me.

You make a beautiful whore. And I might just fall in love, tonight.

You sway your hips and close your eyes, just the right way. And I might just have to remind you, in the morning, that this is not who you truly are.

You're lying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Random fact: Michael Jackson's_ Dirty Diana_ has been my favorite song for many years now, hence the little lyric thing at the top. It works strangely well with this fic, I think.

Anyway, with the whole mirror thing I probably implied Bakura's a whore too. I like this. They could work together and wear lots of leather.

Let me know your thoughts!

And as always, much love and dirty dreams.

**Ninjabelle** (who doesn't know when actual stuff is going to be updated and prays you'll enjoy these short, strange, AU and somewhat pornographic masterpieces in the meantime, none the less...)


End file.
